


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 6, Exploring Space

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had never left Earth. He never planned to, either. But when Hikaru left for the stars, Ben finds his home needs to change as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 6, Exploring Space

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148721975943/day-6-of-benkaru-exploring-space)

Ben had never left Earth. Never planned to, either. None of his family members were explorers and Ben had all intentions of keeping it that way. Then Hikaru returned home from Starfleet one day and talked with him about going on the five year mission. Not “a” mission. “The” mission. The first, and longest, of it’s kind. They would explore uncharted space and look for new life and new civilizations, Hikaru said. There was light in his voice. He wanted to go. Ben let him.

Hikaru first left him and Demora on a blue and white painted morning. She was young, only one, but Hikaru claimed they’d be able to keep in touch throughout his stint in the stars. They spoke when they could, but Hikaru made a point to call at least once a week or whenever they took shore leave. He could be alone then. Yet no calls or video talks could fill the void Ben was starting to feel. He missed Hikaru more than he could ever explain.

One day, as the stars gleamed overhead, Hikaru called. He sounded tired. Though he normally told stories of his adventures, he hadn’t been in the mood. Something happened, Ben supposed. Something that Starfleet wouldn’t let him say. Silence permeated most of the conversation until, finally, Hikaru’s soft voice whispered one solemn truth.

“I want to see you.”

And Ben spoke his.

“I want to see you, too.”

Ben didn’t think much of it after the call. He just crawled into his bed and held a pillow close to him where Hikaru should have been.

Two days later, Ben found himself standing in his co-worker’s office talking about life, classes, students. Ben said he felt love sick, no, homesick. That was it. Hikaru was his home. Their apartment was just a house.

“I heard that Yorktown was looking for teachers,” his co-worker said. He thought that she was changing the subject at first, but then she’d clarified that Yorktown was a space station. A big one. It’d been open to civilians for a year, but there were no open public schools yet. “I’m not sure they have any colleges, but I’m sure an English teacher could find some good work there.”

Two months before the end of the semester, the files were signed. He and Demora were moving to Yorktown. He’d begin teaching at a private school the month after. The next time Hikaru called, it was Ben that was telling in the good news.

Ben had never left Earth. Never planned to, either. But he said goodbye to his parents on Earth and boarded the ship to Yorktown with Demora in his arms. She got her first taste of space exploration. So did he.

He was glad he left.


End file.
